


Killing Me Softly - Manips

by Dragoon23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23





	Killing Me Softly - Manips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfhound159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound159/gifts).

Can also be seen on my Deviantart account under KMS: http://dragoon23.deviantart.com/gallery/49168548/SwanQueenBigBang

* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Killing Me Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497202) by [Wolfhound159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound159/pseuds/Wolfhound159)


End file.
